Mornings Off
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: A look at what Natasha and Clint do on their mornings off. Kinda fluffy, kinda not. Please read and review.


**I have another one-shot idea! Seriously though, if you have prompts for me to fill, just let me know!**

* * *

Natasha's eyes snapped open at exactly 7:24. It was her day off, which meant she had 6 minutes to get dressed and to the gym to work out.

None of the Avengers would ever understand why she insisted on waking up early to workout when she didn't have to do anything else for the rest of the day, but she did.

Clint knew why. He knew about her fear that if she didn't train everyday, her skills would deteriorate and she'd be back to the helpless little girl she'd once been.

Natasha pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she walked out of the bathroom and pulled on her workout clothes. Clint was still sleeping soundly in their bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. She stood by his side for a few moments, just smiling down at him.

"Tasha?" He mumbled.  
"Shh, go back to sleep. I'm going to workout, but I'll be back in an hour."  
"Sleep. I like sleep." Clint murmured, and Natasha chuckled softly.  
"I know you do." She replied before she leaned down and kissed his head.

She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly before walking down the hall.

"Mama?" A voice whispered behind her.

When Natasha turned around, she found her daughter looking at her, her green eyes filled with sleep.

"Where are you going?" The 6 year old asked sleepily.  
"I'm just training, Kira. Go back to sleep." Natasha said as she made her way to her daughter.  
"I go with you?" Kira asked.  
"Not today, hun. You want to sleep with Papa?" Natasha responded, smiling as Kira rubbed her eyes.  
"And Luka?" She asked.  
"Is he awake?"  
Kira nodded her head quickly, causing her bright red hair to brush her shoulders.

"Then I'd say yes, Luka could sleep with you guys too."  
Kira attempted to smile, but a yawn interrupted her. Natasha laughed softly as she lifted her daughter off the ground and carried her to her brother's room across the hall.

Sure enough, Luka was sitting in his bed, rubbing his sleep filled eyes while his hair was spiked in multiple directions.

"Hey, bud." Natasha whispered.  
"Hi." He replied, eyes slipping closed as he fought to stay awake.  
"Do you want to sleep with Kira and Papa?" Natasha asked, making her way to her son's bed.

Luka nodded and held his arms out. Natasha sighed slightly as she shifted Kira enough to be able to lift Luka onto her other hip. Her twins were small enough that she was able to carry both of them without worrying about the weight, but it was still slightly awkward.

When she reentered her bedroom, Clint was still asleep, curled around one of Natasha's pillows. She walked to the bed and set Kira down after kissing her temple. Kira made her way to her father and tugged at the pillow until it slipped from his grasp, allowing her room to wiggle into his arms. Clint mumbled something as he noticed the interruption, but pulled Kira into his chest.

"Shh, Papa. Mama says to sleep." Kira whispered, hiding her face in Clint's chest.  
"Well, if Mama says sleep, we should sleep." He replied.

Natasha smiled as she kissed Luka's temple and set him on the bed, watching as he got himself on Clint's other side and pressed his back against his father's, no doubt his way of watching the door in case his twin was threatened.

"Luka sleeping too?" Clint asked.  
"Shh, Papa." Luka scolded. "Mama says sleep."  
"Ok, Bud." Clint replied, allowing unconsciousness to pull him under.  
Natasha spared one last smile before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

An hour later, she returned from the gym. She took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of Clint's sweatpants and one of his SHIELD sweatshirts. Her family was still sleeping, so she decided to join them. She shifted the covers slightly and climbed in next to Luka, allowing him to worm his way into her arms when he noticed her presence.

"Tasha?" Clint mumbled, still not fully awake.  
"I'm back. Go to sleep."

Clint nodded and was asleep again moments later. Kira hadn't even woken up, and Luka was close to drifting off again. Both their kids inherited their father's ability to sleep late, and neither of them were morning people.

Sure, if there was an exciting reason to wake up, they were all for it, but on a day like today where they could lay around and do nothing, it was best to let them sleep until they woke up for good.

She held Luka tighter and kissed his head.

"I love you, Mama." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Luka. Now sleep."  
Natasha followed her own advice and was asleep seconds later.

* * *

**I don't know what's gotten into me, but I've had a lot of inspiration for fluff lately. I really hope you guys don't mind.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
